


Her

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bonding, Cat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Requested, SWEET BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared and Evan adopt a shelter cat! Requested by transchixieroixmr on tumblr





	Her

Jared burst through the door of his and Evan's shared apartment, a cardboard box in his hands. “Evan! I got something amazing and perfect today!”

Evan jolted from the couch. He turned around in confusion, eyes locking on the box in Jared’s grip. “Giant gummy bear?” he asked hopefully. 

“Better!”

“Impossible.” Evan paused. “Wait. Two giant gummy bears?!”

“It's not food!” At the word food, a small 'mew’ sound emanated from the box, making Jared gasp in delight.

Evan stared Jared in the eyes. “Did you bring home a kitten, Jare?” he asked calmly. 

Jared bit his lip. “Before you say anything, just hear me out. I love her.”

“You’re supposed to love me,” Evan said, pouting. 

“I love both of you!”

Evan sighed. “You know I’m afraid of cats.”

“Evan, just look at her!” Jared carefully put the box down, lifting out a small scraggly looking grey kitten. It mewed again. “Megamind is a goddess!”

“Megamind? You named her already?” Evan was indeed transfixed on the cat. Until– “Wait, _Megamind_?”

Jared giggled to himself. “I'm great at naming, I know. But seriously, look at her little eyes they're so green!”

Evan knew Jared was too stubborn to rethink that name. “Look, Jared, she’s adorable, really, but I’m afraid of cats and do we really have the money for this?” 

“Just pet her! Look her in the amazing eyes!” 

“I’m serious, Jared, this is a big commitment.” Evan really did want to pet her, but his fear stopped him. 

Jared sat down next to Evan, setting the cat in his lap. He took Evan's hand, gently guiding it towards the animal. “Just– trust me.”

“Jared, this is a real fear of mine.”

“Close your eyes.”

“That makes it worse!” Evan screeched. 

“Then look at her! Ev, she's from a shelter! Someone starved her and threw her out like you with your month old razors! She just wants love!”

“I didn’t say she didn’t deserve love! I just– I don’t make you go up in high buildings and look over the side!”

“Give her a chance! Please? For me?” The kitten sniffed Evan's leg, deciding it smelled interesting enough for her to hesitantly test the stability with one paw, carefully climbing up once she found it stable enough. She looked up at him curiously, mewing again in question. “She likes you!”

Evan was short of breath. “G-Great. I-I think that’s enough.”

Jared grabbed the kitten quickly, worry for Evan overshadowing his wish for him to accept the cat. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Jared, I-I know this means a lot to you.” He didn’t answer the question. 

“Hey, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed like that.” He set the cat down on the floor, letting her roam as she wanted. He pulled Evan's legs up into his lap, so that he was away from the kitten’s reach. “If you really don't want her here, I can find someone else to take her.”

“No, you already gave her sob story. You really like her. Just– Give me some time, okay? She really is cute. Like you.” Evan was still breathing hard, but he felt better. 

Jared, looked at Evan eyes shining. “Really? You mean it? We- We can keep her?”

“J, you knew that when you got her. I can’t say no to you.”

Jared pulled Evan into a tight hug, pressing kisses to any skin he could reach. “Thank you!”

Evan laughed a little. “I just love seeing you so happy.”

“I love you!”

“I know, babe.”

Megamind mewed beneath them. “My angels!” Jared cried.

“Do you even have cat food? A litter box?” Evan was trying to be logical. 

“In the car.”

“Thank god. And see, you knew I wouldn’t say no.”

“I had hope.”

“Seems like a little more than hope,” Evan accused. 

“Hope and control over your orgasms?” 

“That’s it. You’re so smart.”

Jared shrugged. “I try.”

“A real genius over here.”

“This feels vaguely insincere.”

“How dare you?” Evan exclaimed. “I’m being nothing but truthful!”

“I’m too gay for this stress. I'm sleepy.” Jared looked down as Megamind patted his foot with her paw, yawning wildly. “A girl after my own heart.”

“Please don’t let her crawl on me if I agree to go to sleep with you,” Evan pleaded. 

Jared kissed Evan's cheek. “I promise to keep her on my side.”

“Thanks. Can we sleep now?”

Jared nodded. “Please.”

“C’mon then,” Evan prompted. 

Jared carefully lifted the kitten up, holding her in one arm and lacing his fingers with Evan's with his free hand.

Evan pulled his troupe to the bedroom. 

—————

“Look, Jare, she likes the string!”

Jared beamed, watching the small animal chase the string as Evan dragged it across the floor. “She's an angel and a good girl.”

“Watch, she jumps for it sometimes!” Evan jerked the string upwards into the air, but kept it a safe distance away from himself. 

Jared gasped when the kitten hopped, trying to reach it. “What a woman.”

“A queen! And watch this!” Evan swirled the string around as Megamind spun in circles.

“This is God-tier happiness.”

“But watch _this_!” Evan exclaimed, pulling a little cat treat out of a bag and putting the string down. “Are you watching?”

Jared laughed. “I'm watching!”

“Okay, keep your eyes on her!” Evan tossed the treat into the air. 

Jared gasped as Megamind caught the treat, munching on it happily. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “She's a star!”

“She can fetch too, like a puppy! But only when she wants to.” Evan smiled at Jared. “This is what you miss when you’re at work.”

“Don't tell me that, I'll quit my job right now and we can starve for the sake of seeing more of this sweet girl.”

Evan furrowed his brows, frowning. “And me, right? Seeing me too?”

“Obviously.” He pressed a reassuring kiss to Evan's forehead.

“Okay, because for a while it seemed like, y’know, you loved Megamind more than me.” Evan laughed as if it couldn’t possibly be true. 

“I'd say it's a tie.”

Evan frowned again. “R-Really? Because I– I dunno, I thought I meant a little more to you than that.”

Jared shook his head. “Oh, Evan, no, don't get this wrong. You mean the world to me. You're my universe. My sun and stars.”

“Megamind’s gravitational pull must be greater than mine,” Evan deadpanned. 

“She's the moon.” Jared smiled. “Equally as important to survival.”

“I don’t need the moon,” Evan muttered. 

“We all need the moon, Evan.”

“If you’re a werewolf who likes high tide, maybe.”

Jared laughed, eyeing Evan. “Are you really jealous of our kitten?”

“I love her, really, I do. You’ve seen how I’m not even that scared of her anymore! Even though she’s bigger and louder. But I still love you more.”

“And I would obviously choose you over her any day. I'm just messing with you, dummy. Of course I love you more.”

“Thank god.” Evan picked the string up again. “Watch me play with her then.”

“ _Obviously_. What else would I be doing right now?”

“Work? For money? I dunno.”

“Nonsense.”

“I like money.”

“Shut up and play with our baby.”

“I am!” Evan pointed to the kitten hopping and twirling around, after the end of the string like prey. 

“This is the best life anyone could ask for.”

“I dunno, J, I could use a good fudge pop.”

“Ha! Jokes on you, I bought some yesterday. They're in the freezer.”

“What a man,” Evan said, grinning. “Take the string, I’ll be back.”

Jared took the end of the string, happily continuing where Evan left off.

“You want one?” Evan called once he was in the kitchen. 

“Nah!”

Shuffling sounds were heard before Evan finally came back, snack in hand. 

Jared smiled as Megamind lost interest in the string, yawning. “Aw, sleepy baby.”

“How’d you know?” Evan asked. “Oh, you meant the cat.”

“Two sleepy babies!”

“Hush, it’s past my bedtime.”

“8:20! 20 minutes late.”

Evan huffed. “I’m up way too late.”

Megamind mewed at them. “I think our daughter agrees.”

“She’s smart that way.” Evan yawned. 

Jared lifted her up in one arm, as he usually did when they were preparing to head back to bed. He held his free hand out to Evan. “Bed time?”

Evan had finished his fudge pop in record time, grabbing Jared’s hand. “Please.”

Jared pecked Evan's cheek, moving to press a soft kiss to Megamind’s head when she mewed at him. “Sweet babies.”

“That’s us,” Evan agreed, smiling dopily. 

Jared chuckled, leading the pair of them back to the bedroom. 

————-

Evan was cuddled on the couch next to Megamind, who had grown considerably since they’d gotten her. Her back was against his chest, and both were breathing evenly, asleep. 

Jared, having just gotten home from work, dropped his keys onto the counter, strolling into the living room in search of his boyfriend. His eyes eventually landed on the pair cuddled up on the couch, and Jared felt his heart melt. 

Evan smiled in his sleep as the kitten purred a little. The two were as peaceful as could be. 

Jared pulled out his phone, quickly snapping a few pictures. He grinned to himself, setting one as his lock screen. After that, he put his phone back into his pocket, shuffling over to the couch. He crouched down, gently petting Megamind before running his fingers through Evan's hair. 

Evan mumbled something, his eyes starting to open. 

Jared leaned a bit closer, trying to hear what Evan said. “What was that, sweetie?” he spoke softly.

Evan’s arm came up to pet the cat gently. “Happy kitty,” he repeated, words slurred with sleep. 

Jared felt like crying from the sheer intensity of affection he felt at the action. “Go back to sleep,” Jared whispered, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch. He tossed it over the pair of them. 

Evan’s eyes went still again as he drifted back off, snuggled against the cat under the warmth of the blanket. 

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s forehead, and then the top of Megamind’s head before straightening up, heading off to go start dinner.

After a while, the smell of food got to Evan. He cracked his eyes open, bleary. “Jared?” he called, voice scratchy. 

“In the kitchen, babe!”

Evan blinked and sat up, pulling Megamind into his arms as he wandered into the kitchen. “When did you get home?” he asked, his hair mussed from sleep. 

“'Bout an hour ago,” he smiled, taking in Evan's sleepy form. “You two are certainly getting along these days.” Megamind meowed as if to confirm.

Evan smiled. “She’s my work buddy.” He held her like a baby. “She likes to sit on my keyboard.” Working at home certainly had advantages and disadvantages. 

“That doesn't seem helpful, but yes.”

“Colleagues are rarely helpful anyway.”

“That's reasonable. I'm making chicken. Plus a tiny serving for her.”

“She’ll love it,” Evan said. “Won’t you?” He looked her in the eyes. 

She meowed, purring loudly. 

“See? She’s excited!”

Jared pouted. “How come she won't let me hold her like that? I'm starting to think she's picking favourites. And it's not me.”

Evan smiled innocently. “Sorry, babe.”

“This is Homophobia.”

“No it isn’t! She loves you too!”

Jared hummed, shutting off the stove. “Food’s done, anyway.”

“Great! Smells amazing like always.”

“Thanks. Kiss?”

Evan held Megamind up to Jared’s cheek so she would lick him. 

Jared giggled. “Thank you, can I have one from you now?”

“You want me to lick you?”

“ _No,_ kiss!”

“I’m just messing with you.” Evan kissed him properly. 

Jared smiled against Evan's lips. “Thank you. Now both of you go wash up.”

Evan laughed. “You want me to give our daughter a bath?”

“Yes. At your own risk. Wash her paws, at least. We live in a clean household.”

Evan saluted Jared and walked to the sink, whispering to the cat. “Did you hear that, Meg? He thinks we’re clean people.”

Megamind meowed, perking up. She let out a displeased noise at the sight of the sink. 

“It’s okay,” Evan promised. “I won’t get you wet. I don’t care if your paws are dirty.” He sat her on the counter and started washing his hands.

Megamind watched, swatting at the water curiously.

Evan slid her away from the sink. “If you keep that up, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

Megamind meowed again, moving closer. She swatted the water again.

Evan pushed her away. “No, Meg, you won’t like it.”

Megamind seemed to pout. 

“You’re such a child,” Evan chastised. “No.”

Megamind meowed again, rubbing against Evan's elbow.

Evan turned the sink off. “C’mon, we can’t keep Jared waiting.” He pet her for a moment before scooping her into his arms. 

Jared hummed as he set the table, smiling to himself.

Evan came back around to the table with Megamind in hand. “Hands clean!”

“Great! Food time. Come sit.”

“Yes sir.” Evan took his seat at the table. 

Jared paused. “Ev, you have to put her down.”

“Why?”

“Well for one, her fur will get in the food.”

“Occupational hazard.” 

“Are you about to really let her eat on the table?”

“Fine, where’s her chair?” Evan pouted. 

Jared sighed, pulling out one of the extra chairs. “Here, I guess.”

“Why are you acting so annoyed? You love her.”

“God, I do love her. But now you guys love each other move than me. You know I'm a jealous bitch.”

“I’ll never love anything more than I love you,” Evan promised. “Swear on my life.”

Jared hummed, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek. “Good.” He put Evan's plate down on the table in front of him, grabbing Megamind’s. He paused to cut the chicken into little cat friendly chunks, setting it down in front of her. 

Evan smiled. “Thanks babe.”

Megamind meowed in thanks. 

Jare smiled. “Of course.” He took his seat, taking a sip of his water.

“Love you, J!” Evan started his food. 

Megamind politely waited until Evan started eating before diving in, munching on her chicken happily. Jared chuckled. “The pair of you, I swear.”

“What about us?” Evan said around a bite of food. 

Jared snorted. “Nothing, just glad that you've grown so close.”

“You believed in us,” Evan said like he was quoting a cheesy movie, “when no one else would.”

Jared laughed. “You nerd.”

“You’re a nerd!”

“I love you lots.”

“I love you mores.”

Jared laughed again. “Eat your food.”

“Fine. You’re the best cook.”

“You're the best boy. And cat.”

“Aw thanks!” Evan grinned. 

Megamind meowed, drawing their attention to her now empty plate.

Evan gasped. “She did it!”

Jared leaned over to kiss her head. “You're excused. Go play with your toys.” Megamind seemed to preen, hopping off of the stool and trotting out of the kitchen. 

“I love how she listens,” Evan said happily. 

“She's a good girl.” Jared agreed. “We should buy her some adidas.”

“Shoes? For a cat?”

“ _Matching_ adidas.”

“Your bright blue hell shoes?”

“They're perfect for her.”

“I mean. You’re right. But where would you find those small enough for a cat?”

“PetSmart.”

“They have adidas there?”

“Maybe.”

“Check online so we don’t waste gas.”

“Fine, I'll do it later.”


End file.
